


Bumping Shoulders

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Roy has nice shoulders, Royai Week 2018, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Writen for Royai Week Day 4 Prompt: TouchRiza's being oddly flirty. What is Roy to do?





	Bumping Shoulders

It was surprising for Roy. Usually, the Lieutenant was incredibly formal, and treated him with the utmost respect. When she bumped his shoulder in the hall, it was too familiar, the way one would with someone of equal rank.

And then… Later, she put her hand on his shoulder when she handed him his papers for the day. Why was she being so touchy-feely? It wasn’t like her at all. He wasn’t going to complain, given that it was hard enough to convince Riza to do anything intimate at all.

As the day went on, Riza continued to touch his shoulder any time they were alone together. Finally, when everyone else had gone home for the day, Roy confronted her.

“You’ve been a little flirty today, Lieutenant.”

“Have I, Sir? I hadn’t noticed.” She had a sly little smirk on her lips, like she had a joke she was waiting to tell.

“You keep touching my shoulders. What’s the deal?” He was leaning back in his desk chair, waiting for her explanation.

“I just like the way they look.”

“And how’s that?”

She moved around behind him, letting her hands run down them, coming around to rest against his collar bones. “Beautiful, Sir. They’re exquisite.”

“I daresay, Lieutenant. Something’s gotten into you.”

Riza sighed happily, resting her head against his shoulders, letting her lips press behind his ears. “You’re just handsome, Sir. I’m distracted. I blame it on the weather today. It’s been too nice to be cooped up inside.”

“And you’re not worried about what people will say?”

“I had a talk with Lieutenants Havoc and Breda about spreading rumors. Besides, you know that Brigadier General Grumman won’t say anything about the two of us…”

“And if it gets back to Central?”

“It won’t.” Riza’s voice dropped low. “You should come back to my place tonight, Sir. We could have a little… Fun~.”

“As much as I’d like that, Riza… You know as well as I that we can’t.”

“Then I’ll go home with you.” She chuckled, and Roy shivered slightly. “We’ve both got the day off tomorrow. We can just say I’m helping you with your paperwork.”

“No, Lieutenant. We can’t.”

“It’s Riza,” she murmured. “Please say my name. You know I love it…”

“Exactly why I can’t.”

Riza frowned, pulling away. “You don’t miss our times together, Roy? You don’t wish you could take me in your arms and kiss me? You know I’d do  _ anything _ for you, Sir…”

Roy shivered again. “I know, Riza. I know. We can’t though. I… Believe me I want to.”

“Then let’s do it. One night. No one has to know. Please, Sir?”

Roy sighed. Still… It would be nice to feel Riza’s warmth next to him. “We’ll go to my place.”

“Yes, Sir. Of course. Whatever you say.”

She was practically purring as she walked away, going to get her paperwork for the evening. Roy watched her hips sway as she walked away. He didn’t want to see her go, but he loved to watch his Lieutenant leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below! This is also related to my piece from Day 3, "Whispers."


End file.
